1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounts for connecting two articles together.
2. Related Art
In telephone design, it is now usual to provide a visual readout display unit giving the user certain desirable information. These units are normally provided in bases of telephones so as to face upwardly and, for this purpose, are conveniently mounted upon printed circuit boards housed within the telephone bases. Modern telephone base designs are now more shallow from top to bottom than previous designs and such shallowness has created problems in providing adequate space between a printed circuit board and the top of a telephone base for location of a visual readout display unit. Certainly, if snap fittings of general engineering design are to be used for mounting of a unit on a printed circuit board, such fittings, because of the length required to give them a cantilever flexibility, would result in a deeper telephone base than is desirable. As a result, to operate within the confines of modern shallow base design, it has been found necessary to provide location pins upon a display unit and to heat stake the pins into location holes in a printed circuit board to hold a unit in position. A problem with this type of approach is that the heat staking operation is an additional manufacturing operation which it would be desirable to avoid. In addition, heat staking of the location pins renders it extremely difficult to dismantle a display unit from a printed circuit board without causing damage.